S.H.A.D.O.W
The evil organization, S.H.A.D.O.W is made up of all kinds of villains & monsters that plan to take over the universe and destroy Captain-Japan & the Gang of Seven. History: Lord-Destruction brought together some of the world's most feared villains who all share a common goal, to take over the world. But they all accepted that Destruction is the leader of the organization and follow his orders, however he allows the other villains form their own little sub-groups. Shadowkan-Empire: The Shadowkan-Empire is Lord-Destruction's own sub-group and which all the others work with. Made up of many different types of mutants and monsters that Destruction created to serve him without question. *'Lord-Destruction: '''The Leader of S.H.A.D.O.W and the main antagonist of the series. A powerful alien-being that's part living-shadow and part spider. He is known for his blood-red spider-like arm & his twisted sence of humor. His powers include mind-control, self-transmutation, super strength among others. He is also an expert in bio-genetic engineering which he uses to create his twisted mutants & monsters. Shadowkan-mutant hoards: These are mass-produced cloned mutants that serve as Destruction's guards, troops and enforcers. *'Raptor-Harpy:' Airborne mutants that Destruction created by combining harpy, spider and lizard DNA. These creatures attack in packs and can change their axe-like hands into talons at will. *'Raptor-Anomalocaris:' These are an elite-class of Raptor that are hybrids of anomalocaris, spider and lizard and fight with poison-tipped spears. *'Poison-Horror:' These are humanoid spider-like mutants that serve as some of Destruction's personal enforcers. They have superhuman-streath, speed and can spit poison and webbing. Gumball is totally terrified of these things since he's scared of spiders. Shadow-Kaijin: Shadow-Kaijin are much more powerful mutants then the hoards. Each Kaijin has their own appearence and powers and often lead other Kaijin and the hoards into combat. *'Mantis-Blade Shadow:' A mantis-like Shadow-Kaijin with slashing claws and acid-spit. L.O.S.E This S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup works directly under Destruction as his personal generals. The group's name is also made up of first letter of each villain's name. *'Lich: The undead demonic-being from the Land of Ooo who's only goal is to destroy all life. He is the most feared member of L.O.S.E, that even King Sombra fears him. But the Lich knows that Destruction's powers are stronger then his and has respect for him because of that power. *'Omega-Red: '''The Russian living-weapon with powerful tentacles. Omega-Red is the only member of L.O.S.E that doe's not have any monsters of his own, so he works as the field-commander for kaijin. *'Sombra: 'The former ruler of the Crystal-Empire who lost his body to the Crystal-Heart. Destruction revived him in a monsterous shadow-like body and gave him new powers, including the power to create kaijin of his own. *'Enter: 'Enter is the unoffical leader of L.O.S.E (eventhough his letter is the last one in L.O.S.E's name) who comes up with all of the ideas for S.H.A.D.O.W missions. He is the group's lead scientist with the power to become either Enter Unite or Dark Red-Buster. Enter can create normal Metaloids, Messiah Metaloids, Organic Metaloids and Megazords. The Lich's Kaijin: These are vile creatures created by the Lich's dark magic. King-Sombra's Kaijin: Monsters & other creatures that Sombra summoned with his dark-powers. *'Space-Spike: An evil clone of Twilight-Sparkle's friend, Spike. He is Sombra's right-hand man that was created using the Elements of Harmony. *'Changelings:' King Sombra's vast pony-like insectoid hoards. They have the power to assume the form of others, including foes and even other kaijin. *'Robo-Dragons: '''Among the most powerful of Sombra's hoards, these cybernetic dragons are a combination of Sombra's dark-magic & Shadowkan technology.. They can breathe fire, use electro-whips and fire missiles from their robotic-pincers. Enter's Kaijin: The Metaloids & the Megazords are the robot-monsters created by Enter using the Metavirus on normal objects. *'ForkZord-II:' *'Cutterloid:' *'MegaZordloid:' *'SunadokeiZord:' Other-Monsters: These are just random monsters that L.O.S.E use that don't fit in they own styles. *'The Gumball-Guardians: Dark-Gumball captured the Gumball-Guardians from the Land of Ooo ten reprogramed them to serve S.H.A.D.O.W. Dark Gumball-Army A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup lead by Dark-Gumball with his evil allies under his command. *'''Dark-Gumball: The leader of the Dark-Gumball Army. He was born from the Lucky-Helmet that Gumball destroyed at the Elmore-Dump. It's powers were strong, it created a real-body for itself and it took the form of a darker version of Gumball. He's a shape-shifter, has retractable metal claws and unlike his counterpart, Dark-Gumball is smart. He carries out both his own plans & the plans of Lord-Destruction. *'Dark-Penny: '''Dark-Penny is Dark-Gumball's right-hand girl. A skilled & brutal fighter but also calm & collected. She likes to flirt with Dark-Gumball to give her command of a mission. She's the most powerful member of Dark-Gumball's army because she can turn into a giant monster made up of the Upper torso and lower body and legs of Messiah Reboot, the shoulders of Gigabyte (from Reboot), the Left Arm of Aku, the right arm of Twin Masters with Him's Claw, the wings of Kaizer Ghidorah, Escape's head with Kneesock's hair and Queen Chrysalis' horn. Army-Members: Much like Dark-Gumball, the members of the Dark-Gumball Army are evil counterparts of the students of Elmore and the Watterson Family. They are all loyle to Dark-Gumball's cause. *'Dark-Tina:' *'Dark-Ocho:' *'Dark-Anton:' *'Dark-William:' *'Dark-Alan:' *'Dark-Darwin:' *'Dark-Anais:' *'Dark-Masami:' *'Dark-Carmen:' *'Dark-Leslie:' *'Dark-Carrie:' *'Dark-Idaho:' *'Dark-Bannana Joe:' *'Dark-Bobert:' *'Dark-Teri:' *'Dark-Tobias:' *'Dark-Rachel:' *'Dark-Nicole:' *'Dark-Richard:' *'Dark-Clayton:' *'Dark-Jamie:' Other Members: *'Kenborg:' A monster created by Dark-Gumball by giving Kenneth cybernetic parts. The robotic parts are parts of Gumbot and The Virus controls him. *'Gumbot:' An evil Gumball-like robot created by Dark-Gumball armed with twin plasma-cannons and twin-swords. Neo-Zangyack A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup under the command of Akudos-Gill. *'Akudos-Gill:' Action-Commanders: These are the alien warriors of the Zangyack that were revived by Destruction along with Akudos-Gill. *'Zaggai: An anglerfish like Action Commander who shoots the Vibrational Destruction Beam. *'''Almadon: A prideful warrior who wears a collar that produces his Aruma Barrier. *'Zodomas:' A swordsman who believes in winning by any means, having his modified his body with bladed tendrils. Delightful Syndicate A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup lead by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. They're main missions are to do with trying to make adults rule the world. *'The Delightful Children from Down the Lane:' The leaders of the Delightful Syndicate. These five children are really creepy mostly because they speak at the same time and are very polite and well-mannered. They wish to make adults rule the world, so Destruction enlisted Basco Ta Jolokia & the Ice-King to help them. They see the Ice-King as a fool but they see Basco as a powerful ally. *'Basco Ta Jolokia: '''The infamous space-pirate. When Destruction revived him, his human-form was damaged beyond repair, so he revivied him in his monster-form only, but he's still friendy-sounding but also still very dangerous to his foes. He fights with his ''CariBlade and CariBlaster weapons and can summon his Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms with his modified Rapparatta trumpet. *'Ice-King: '''The Ice-King (aka '''Simon Petrikov') is the goofball of the Delightful Syndicate who still has his daydreams to kidnap a princess and forcing her to marry him. Both the DCFDTL and Basco find him annoying when he goofs off. His only friend is a penguin named Gunter. Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms: These are giant monsters summoned by Basco and created by the Zangyack. Each Pseudo-Lifeforms model is named after a different element. *'Fireroid Meran:' A red colored fire-based giant. It is able to absorb fire attacks to power up its attacks. Order of Chaos A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup headed by Twin-Masters. Their missions are mostly all about spreading chaos or using chaotic energy for their evil purposes. *'Twin-Masters:' The ultimate form of chaos. Twin-Masters is a two-toned monster that is half fire and half water. Him and his group follow Destruction's plans to spread chaos throughout the world. He has control over chaotic energy that do many things include mind-control, casting power dark spells and fire enegy-blasts. He has high hopes for Phoenix as a minion but threats Mandark & Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr like durt for messing up missions. He has great respect for Destruction because his shadowkan-power rivals his own. *'Phoenix:' A powerful Phantom and Twin-Master right-hand man. He serves Twin-Masters as his main field-commander for missions. Able to use fire-based attacks and fights with a broadsword called Catastrophe. *'Mandark: '''A mad invantor, Mandark has a huge ego and that often causes him is mess up missions. He creates machines and devices for S.H.A.D.O.W to use in their mission. *'Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr:' Chaos Summoned-Villains: These are chaotic monsters & villains that are summoned by Twin-Masters with his chaotic-energy to make them obey his will. *'The Moon-Monster:' *'The Night-Owl:' *'Snowballs the Ice-Monster:' *'Warden of the Internet:' Deboth-Clan A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup headed Dogold, Canderrilla & Luckyuro. *'Dogold:' *'Canderrilla:' *'Luckyuro:' *'High-Roller:' *'The Zebra-Brothers:' *'Bearstomp:' Debo-Monsters: The Debo Monsters are alien monsters of the Deboth-Clan. The Debo Monsters that followed are designed after modern day objects and correspond to the respective knight. *'Debo Hyogakki: Themed after an Impact-Winter, he is armed with his TsuraLaunchers and can also launch the Hyogakki Ice Bombs from his TsuraLaunchers. Demon-Hoard A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup headed by Aku. *'Aku: '''The infamous all-powerful shape-shifting demon overlord with a dry sence of humor. He is also known as the "''Master of Masters", "The Deliverer of Darkness", and the "Shogun of Sorrow". Aku is evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel and domineering to all he might meet, it's obey or be obliterated with Aku. Arrogant and sadistic by default, he has been the ruler of most of the planet for thousands of years and does not take kindly to disobedience. I has employed Scanty & Kneesocks after Corset doublecrossed them into his service. Despite him being all powerful, he is willing to follow any orders Destruction give him. *'''Scanty: '''The Oldest of the '''Demon-Sisters working for both Aku & Destruction. Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. She wears two black thongs, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double-Gold Lacytanga". *'Kneesocks: '''The Youngest of the '''Demon-Sisters'. Kneesocks is an intellectual that uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against Captain-Japan & the Gang of Seven. Just like her sister, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved similar how Stocking is more level-headed than Panty, but tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Oddly enough, she blushes quite easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. She's also a bit of a fangirl for Lord-Destruction. Kneesocks wears two black kneesocks, which can be transformed into a pair of scythes called "Double-Gold Spandex". Aku often puts her in charge of missions that the Demon-Hoard is assigned by Destruction. *'Beetle-Drones:' Aku's personal foot soldiers. These are beetle-like robots that make up the standard infantry of Aku's minions after. They crawl on land like actual insects but when they are in battle mode, they stand up on two legs. They could travel in great speed on both land and air. They were armed with four powerful scythes attached to their body. Aku's Minions: These are monsters that Aku either summoned or created himself. They range from demons to robots. *'Gozunagumo:' A monsterous spider-like Ayakashi summoned by Aku to carry out a plan to kidnap Penny through information that Kneesocks collected that Gumball is afraid of spiders and that he would not fight him because of that fear. He can fire lightning, uses webs and his claws are like swords.